<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by 249b_east_35th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107871">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/249b_east_35th/pseuds/249b_east_35th'>249b_east_35th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misfits (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Handcuffs, Trope Bingo Round 14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/249b_east_35th/pseuds/249b_east_35th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope Bingo fill for Handcuffs square.</p><p>Nathan and Alisha discuss powers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alisha Daniels/Nathan Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you’re grossly overestimating how much I care about whether I can remember shagging.” Nathan’s fingers trace the curve of her hip through her clothes. “And I may have a solution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got pissed. Nicked ‘em off a cop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that cop a male stripper?” Alisha picks up the handcuffs, black fluff soft under her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan grins down at her. “Now that you mention it, maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but it will. Don’t fight it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuffs slip into the pocket of her jumpsuit as she leaves the locker room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just in case.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally intended to be a full-length fic that looked very different when I started. I still intend to one day polish up that first draft and post it once I get over my drabble phase, so... stay tuned?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>